


Misunderstandings

by crimson_reid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren with multiple injuries, M/M, Tortured Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_reid/pseuds/crimson_reid
Summary: Levi went back home earlier than he was supposed to, and caught Eren watching porn. Fluff ensues.





	Misunderstandings

_This happened about a month after the kidnapping of Eren by the Military Corps, where he was tortured and sustained major injuries. He was later saved by Levi and his fellow squad. Due to some unknown drug administered to him, he was unable to heal as fast as he used to. Hence, he is now under the care of Levi, who is currently the captain of his squad and lover._

 

 

Eren was so immersed in the video he was watching on his laptop. He didn’t realize a certain someone who was just entering the house, and was creeping to the sofa he was currently sitting.

 

“Hey! What on earth are you watching?!” Levi asked with fury.

 

Eren who was so hypnotized by what he was watching was pulled back to reality, and turned his head to see a very angry Levi.

 

At first, he was happy to see that his lover has come back home earlier than usual. But then, something clicked in his mind. He turned his head back to see the laptop he was holding, and to his great horror, the screen was showing a girl sucking a very big cock enthusiastically.

 

“…I… I.. wasn’t…” Eren started to stammer.

 

Levi’s eyes flashed with fury, and in a very fluid and quick movement, he managed to snatch the laptop away, set it aside and pushing Eren back on the sofa, crowding him. Levi’s face is only an inch away from Eren.

 

“I was holding myself back for the past few weeks, because I want to give you time to heal from the injuries. Yes, we did have sex a few times when you seemed too desperate, and I was reluctant most of the time and refused you many times. But I have legit reasons! You broke your right arm, you suffered from multiple rib fractures, multiple laceration wounds on your stomach and you still cannot really use your fingers because they are too stiff from when they pull off all of your nails. But this?! Watching porn?! Just because I refused to have sex with you every day?” Levi sighed and stared at him.

 

Eren was now trapped on the sofa, and could not really fight off Levi with his current condition.  He was lost with words.

 

“…I…I..” Eren managed to say before his lips was crushed by Levi’s in a passionate and fiery kiss. Levi claimed Eren’s lips and pushed his tongue inside. After about a minute, Levi broke the kiss.

 

“Since you wanted it so much, I’ll give it to you” Levi said. His face looks like a predator ready to pounce on its prey.

 

Levi grabbed Eren and pushed him back, quick but gently, so that he was lying on the sofa and Levi is straddling him. He harshly pull Eren’s pants down to see that Eren is already leaking with precome.

 

“I see that you are enjoying this” Levi said with an evil smirk.

 

Before Eren managed to reply, Levi pushed two of his already lubed up fingers inside Eren’s hole.

 

Wait, when did Levi even gets the lube? Eren was thinking. Levi seems to be always quick with his action. Or he was simply too occupied on how to explain himself to Levi.

 

“If you feel any pain, or if you feel uncomfortable and want to stop, tell me. Alright?” Levi said gently, softness seen in his eyes.

 

To be continued...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!
> 
> This is my very first fanfic ever. And your comments will help me to improve.  
> Thanks!


End file.
